The Unforgiving aka Betrayed
by WildYennifer
Summary: Bryn has been having strange dreams... She gets an idea that something, or somebody, controls her mind. When the crew lands on another island, they will learn more about her dreams, and they will influence Sinbad in an unexpected way.
1. The Unforgiving

The Unforgiving

"Doubar!" Sinbad called. "We are running out of fresh water. We'll have to dock on that island" he pointed to some small spot on the horizon.

"Aye, captain" the older man answered and turned the tiller.

"Sinbad, come here!" Firouz's worried voice came from the galley.

The captain took a rope, jumped over the whole deck and ran downstairs.

"What's up? Again those dreams?"

He was talking about Bryn, who had been feeling dizzy for a couple of days already. She had been having some strange nightmares, which none of them understood. No images, only feelings – deep fear, or pain, or disappointment. Firouz spent much time by her side, trying to understand the reason, but it seemed to be something unknown. The worst thing was that those dreams were like premonitions and Bryn could lose consciousness anytime.

"Yes, and we've got something interesting for you"

"Yeah?"

"No, I guess it is her right to explain. Come"

Sinbad followed the scientist to Bryn's cabin.

She was lying on the bed and looking helpless and pale.

"How are you?" Sinbad asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know… It's… strange. There was an image, Sinbad. For the first time, an image"

"Bryn… Is that good?"

"I don't know…"

"What did you see?"

"I saw… a beautiful dark-haired woman. She had grey shining eyes… her gaze was… lustful… and she was evil, I knew it for sure. And I felt… hatred towards her"

"Oh…"

"Are we thinking about the same person?" Firouz asked.

"If you mean Rumina, Firouz. I know only one brunette with both evil and lustful gaze. But… I'm not getting the whole thing. Maybe, Bryn used to know Rumina in her past…"

"Do you think Dim-Dim would have sent Bryn to our ship if she'd had some connection with Rumina?" Firouz chuckled.

"Don't forget that she felt hatred in her dream. Perhaps, she was Rumina's enemy?"

"Hey, guys, stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" Bryn was steaming angry.

"Sorry. Do you think you are remembering your past?" Sinbad asked.

"How can I be sure?" Bryn snapped.

"Then we can only wait for the next dream" the captain shrugged and left the room.

In two hours the Nomad reached the island. There was a seaport, so they didn't need a longboat to go ashore. Bryn refused to stay aboard and have a rest. She didn't want to stay away if something happened.

"Bryn, and what about your dreams? They may return at the worst moment" Sinbad tried to persuade her.

"We don't have a choice. You are an attractive person… to trouble" she grinned as he chuckled. "So better sick magic then no magic"

"All right. But you will have to obey me, so if I say rest, you _will_ rest"

"Deal"

So, all five people and the bird left the ship.

In the meantime Firouz was trying to explain to Doubar and Rongar the importance of his new invention. The moor was used to long scientific speeches, unlike Doubar who looked rather tired.

"…This is nothing less than revolution in medicine! My new ointment combines antiseptic properties of chamomile with strong comforting qualities of lavender and melissa and…"

Doubar shook his head.

"Really? Revolution?" he sighed heavily.

"Yes, yes! Nowadays most of ointments either don't include any comforting ingredient, so that they irritate skin, or don't help at all. And I managed to combine ingredients and create a perfect one!"

"Listen, man!" Doubar shouted out. "I'm fed up with your prattle. Scientific words make me sick!"

Firouz was hurt.

"All right. But don't ask me to help you when you cut your hand next time!"

"Guys, guys, stop arguing!" Sinbad interrupted as they caught up with him and Bryn. We gotta…"

Bryn suddenly gasped and fell onto the ground.

"Great" the captain muttered as he knelt beside her. He was about to take her hand when she opened her eyes.

"It was a premonition" Bryn said. "I have a new idea. Maybe, it's not some kind of disease but my new power? Too see the past or future…"

"But what a power is it if it makes you fall every time?" Sinbad shrugged.

She sighed.

"Maybe, I'm just not used to that. I saw a very big man…"

"Like Doubar?" Firouz chuckled. Doubar sent him a killing gaze.

"I mean a giant. He had curly hair and was going under… under the ground, like he was bogged"

Sinbad widened his eyes and looked at Firouz.

"What?" he snapped. "Don't stare at me! It's not a scientific phenomenon! It's a magical one! How can I explain the fact that she sees not her but our past?"

"What do you mean by 'our past'?" Bryn asked.

"We know that giant you saw… We knew him. He was a scientist who invented some potion to become tall. He wanted to take over the world. But the ground of the isle was very thin, so he tumbled down and perished" Sinbad explained.

"One more proof that scientists are dangerous" Doubar muttered.

"I won't talk to you" Firouz said.

Rongar, who was obviously thinking about sorceress' dreams, suddenly noticed something strange. They went ashore five minutes ago and still hadn't met anyone. He clapped to draw friends' attention and waved his hands to show them empty streets.

"Oh, I wish I could visit an ordinary island at least once!" Sinbad sighed. He didn't like towns without people by a reason.

"Come here!" a voice came from the nearest house. "You aren't safe there, outside!"

Sinbad made a couple of steps forward and saw a cute young woman.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Sinbad! I guess we should" said Bryn and pointed at the creature walking towards them.

Without more questions Sinbad accepted woman's invitation.

"Ouccchhhh" Bryn hissed, but only Rongar heard her. He looked at her, signing "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Rongar. It was again nothing more than a feeling. Anger. Very strong, painful anger"

The moor pointed at Sinbad.

"No, I don't want him to start worrying again. That was nothing important, I guess"

Rongar shook his head but obeyed. No crewmember knew that he had made up a very logical idea 'bout what was going on with Bryn. Her sudden anger was one more proof. Rongar wasn't going to "tell" their friends his new theory so far. He decided to make sure first.

He was the last who entered the woman's house and locked the door.

"A nice house" Sinbad said.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Tiffany"

"What a beautiful name" Sinbad smiled. The woman was beautiful indeed with her long blonde hair, creamy skin, cute face and green eyes. "How rude of me was not to introduce myself. I'm Sinbad, and these guys are my crew"

"The sailor?" Tiffany grinned. The captain nodded. "It's pleasure to welcome such famous guests here" she said.

"It's pleasure for _me_ to meet you"

Doubar and Firouz exchanged glances and quickly looked away because they were still angry at each other. Bryn smiled than gasped quietly again.

"Nothing serious" she whispered to Rongar who had noticed that. "Be quiet"

"So" Sinbad continued. "What was that… monster outside?"

"It is… we call it 'the Hunter'. It lives near our town in the forest. Sometimes he comes here and tries to catch people. We don't know when it will come next time. Perhaps, it visits other settlements, we don't know that for sure"

"Why don't you escape? Move to some other country…" Firouz suggested.

"We are very poor. We don't have enough money even to pay for the ship… I'm not talking about a new house and everything we would need" Tiffany smiled sadly.

"Then I know a certain captain who might help you" Sinbad answered with playful flame in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We'll defeat the monster and you will be free" Bryn said.

"You what?" Tiffany repeated, staring in disbelief. "I can't ask you to do that much" she shook her head.

"You're not asking us. It's our own way of entertaining ourselves" Sinbad laughed.

"Aye, he is an expert at entertaining" Bryn hissed and then understood what she had said. She gasped, then breathed a sigh of relief, because it seemed no one had heard her. Except Rongar, of course. "Let's talk later, OK?" she whispered. He nodded slowly.

Tiffany offered them vegetables and fruits.

"Sorry, my house is too small. I'll find some mattresses and pillows and you can sleep right here, in the drawing room. Anyway, it is better than bathroom or kitchen" she chuckled.

Firouz looked through the window and announced.

"Looks like the monster left. People are outside again"

"Then we can walk till the evening" Sinbad suggested.

Rongar took Bryn's hand and looked at her with that "we-need-to-talk" gaze.

"All right" she sighed. "Maybe, together we'll find out what is going on"

"Would you be so kind as to show me the town?" Sinbad asked Tiffany.

"Sure. But you should tell me something interesting about countries you visited, people you met. It must be exiting!"

"Aye, tell her about people you met, women for example. That's exiting indeed!" Bryn whispered. Rongar grabbed her hand, excused himself and pulled Bryn outside.

"Rongar, I'm scared" she sobbed after they left the house. "Something is trying to control me, and it _will _succeed. I'm helpless! First those strange feelings, then unknown images, now those words I didn't mean. All these things don't belong to me! They belong to some other person. I have to find out who that person is. I'm fighting it, but it's stronger than me. I can't fight anymore!"

"Stop" he signed.

"What? Do you think it's better to give me up to that person?"

"Do you feel evil?" he signed.

"No…"

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Perhaps, you are right. Hey, smart one, don't you know who's doing it?"

Rongar just smiled mysteriously.

Morning.

Bryn understood that she had slept well, and her Mystery hadn't disturbed her the whole night. "Thanks at least for that" she whispered. Then she looked around. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar were sleeping like babies. However, Sinbad's mattress didn't seem touched at all. Bryn felt anger again, but this time she smiled and thought: "Hey, Mystery, I believe you are a woman. A woman connected to Sinbad in some way. Too bad, I don't know all the women he met, maybe, I'd be able to guess who you are. No offence. Aren't you good? Why are you trying to control me? Is there any connection, at least magical, between us? I think so. If you can read my mind, why won't you answer in some other way except feelings? It seems, seeing Sinbad is too painful for you now. Maybe, you should stop watching him? Don't think I'm complaining, but is it fair to use my eyes without my permission? Well, I don't mind, but using my heart… You made me feel much, and those feelings weren't quite pleasant. Gee, I'm talking to myself. If I stop fighting you, do you promise me to return my body after… whatever? I think it was 'yes', right?" she grinned feeling warmth inside. "Do you need me now? No? Later? All right. Deal. I only hope you are good. Do you know who you are from Rongar's point of view? Is he right? Damn. I hate it when men are right. You're smiling, I can feel it. Well, see ya later, OK?"

Bryn felt warmth again and then… she was alone.

"Thanks" she whispered.

When Sinbad entered the room, all of them were already awake and hungry. Tiffany gave them breakfast. Bryn noticed the way those two were looking at each other. The sorceress had already guessed where Sinbad had spent the night, but now she was sure, as again-present Mystery was. "Come down, and don't cry, please. How will I explain tears on my face? Men aren't worth our tears, Mystery" Bryn reasoned to prevent her new almost imaginary friend from crying. She felt calmness again. "That's better".

"Crew, we've got a plan" Sinbad announced. "Firouz, you'll make an exploding sticks thrower. We'll wait till the creature comes here, then I'll be a bait, I'll lure it to the meadow Tiffany told me about. Firouz will wait me there and explode the monster. Bryn, you'll be with him. You'll watch his back. Is everything understood?"

"No. What will we do, little brother?" Doubar asked.

"Well… uh… I'll think about it. And now go help Firouz to make our main weapon"

"Aye" Doubar said and cursed quietly.

The meadow Sinbad meant was not far from the town. Firouz had visited the Nomad to bring some equipment and now he was working with the entire crew helping him. Tiffany was having time of her life wandering around Sinbad and following his… not orders but rather requests. Bryn was irritated and sad. Dermott was near and somehow she calmed down looking at him. She wasn't sure whether it was her own or Mystery's reaction.

"Done!" Firouz announced. "Now all we have to do is to enjoy ourselves while waiting for the monster"

Bryn looked around trying to find Rongar. He had been busy with Firouz, and she wanted to talk to him about Mystery. What she saw made her turn pale.

"Guys! I believe we've got no time for recreation. Look!"

The others turned around and gasped. The monster was already near them, and he wasn't alone.

"I used to think he was the only one here" Sinbad said looking at three monsters who were standing behind the first one.

"Me too" Tiffany added.

"What will we do?" Firouz exclaimed. "We've made only one thrower. How are we going to defeat all four monsters?"

"Little brother?" Doubar yelled impatiently. "No time for long thinking!"

"…Bryn, what can you do?" Sinbad suggested.

"Always me" she muttered. Suddenly Mystery's power filled her soul and she waved her hand. A white lightening made monsters froze.

"Well done" the captain smiled. "But that's not enough. Firouz, kill at least one of them"

"Aye" the scientist answered, setting on fire the fuse. He didn't miss.

Bryn felt Mystery's strong presence.

"Right now? All right. I'm ready. Do it"

"Who are you talking to?" Doubar frowned.

Bryn didn't answer. She gasped, closed her eyes and knelt. Sinbad was immediately by her side, the others as well.

"Are you all right?" the captain asked.

"No. Neither me, nor you" she answered standing up. Her voice was harsh.

"I don't understand…"

Bryn didn't even look at him. She stretched her hand and Dermott perched on it. She caressed hid feathers lovingly.

"Bryn!"

Her eyes scared Sinbad. They were cold and unfamiliar. She came up to Tiffany, still stroking Dermott's wings.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?"

"W-we are ac-cquainted. I'm T-tiffany, d-don't you rememb-ber?"

"Tiffany. Beautiful. Captain, shouldn't you have given her some number, to distinguish her in your list? What is it? Twentieth? Fiftieth? No, she must be hundredth at least. Or are they in the alphabetical order?" she continued avoiding his eyes. "Hello, Doubar, Firouz. Rongar…" she nodded him and he smiled. They understood each other.

"You're not Bryn. Who are you?" Sinbad demanded.

"The one who will save your lives" she answered releasing Dermott.

A fireball appeared in her hand as tears appeared in her eyes. She sobbed only once, and then threw the fireball towards the nearest monster. In a second he exploded leaving nothing but grey smoke. One by one she killed the two remaining creatures with fireballs, too.

Sinbad was astonished. He should have recognized that pain in her voice. He should have suspected something when she called Dermott all of a sudden. He should have guessed when she was talking to Tiffany. But only the fireballs made everything clear. She wasn't Bryn. She was Maeve.

He had no chance to say a word. Maeve looked at him, it seemed all the pain of the world had left people to concentrate in her gaze. _Her _gaze, though those eyes belonged to Bryn. She wiped off a single tear and slowly fell down. In the couple of seconds Bryn opened her eyes.

"What the hell…" Doubar shook his head. "What's going on?"

"Can't you see?" Bryn whispered. "Do you know what a betrayed woman feels? I'm not betrayed, but I know this. It is more than pain. It's like your soul will never be complete. It is like the whole life was wasted, like everything you've done was in vain. Like there's no place in the world where you belong. No place to return. And no lust for life. Don't turn away!" she yelled, watching Sinbad's back. "Listen! You're trying to escape, but I won't let you! I never knew about Maeve enough…"

"Maeve?" Doubar and Firouz repeated together in disbelief.

"…but now I know everything about her. How could you?" Bryn shook her head. "How could you, Sinbad? She's not guilty" she pointed to Tiffany. "_You_ are guilty. You destroyed your own life and the life of the person you cared for" She turned around and left the meadow, heading for the town. Tiffany ran in some other direction.

"I'll follow Bryn" Rongar signed and ran after the sorceress.

"Me too" Firouz quickly added. He didn't know what to say to the captain.

Sinbad sat down on the ground and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Little brother" Doubar sat beside him. "I…"

"No words, please. No words in the world can fix everything I've broken. All she said was true. I've become a heartless, evil pirate" He bent his head.

"No, you're a good, kind person, always ready to help the others" Doubar countered. "I know you since your birth, so believe me"

"How can you justify me? Look at that girl" he waved his hand in general direction of where Tiffany could be. "She was nothing more than a toy for me. I won't ever need her. The only woman I've ever needed suffers because of my own actions. You can't object. It was all my fault, and it's what I will redeem till the end of my life"

Rongar managed to catch up with Bryn in a couple of minutes. She was driven by Maeve's pain, but Rongar was a good runner unlike Firouz. The moor took Bryn's hand trying to comfort her and make her stop.

"You were right, Rongar" she said quietly. "It was really Maeve"

Rongar was surprised, he had never told her about his guess.

"I should have guessed" she went on. "A good sorceress connected to Sinbad. Who else could it be? But you were the only one who knew it from the first moment. You know, after holding her soul inside me I can understand her like no one else. I would feel compassion if I didn't know she hates it. Even now, when she's not here anymore, my heart is aching for her pain.

"Mine too" Rongar signed.

"May Allah never make us feel what Maeve does"

"She doesn't deserve it"

Bryn looked into his eyes.

"Believe me – no one does"

"And what about Sinbad?" he signed.

"Why? Seems he was quite adequate all this time. He knew what he was doing. He's not a child playing with exploding sticks" Bryn snapped.

"You accused him in such a way… But he was just lost. Give him a chance"

Rongar was tired of waving his hands so much.

"It's not me. He should ask Maeve"

"You're the only connection"

"No. Their hearts are connected, I know it. I feel it. But he has to hurry. She's trying to lock her heart to never open again"

As Bryn spoke Firouz caught up with them.

"How's Sinbad?" the sorceress asked him.

"Broken"

"I bet he is" she sighed. "He's got much to think about"

"Bryn, but don't all his good actions erase somehow his mistakes?" Firouz asked hopefully.

"Men" she muttered. "Life is not some kind of mathematics. We live to feel, not to count. Sinbad is really a very good person. But not this time. This is only between Sinbad and Maeve. I just expressed her thoughts. He was hurting her, while she was faithfully waiting for him. Is that even, Firouz? What do his good actions mean for Maeve now?"

"You say you can understand her, right? Do you know if Maeve thinks she will be able to forgive Sinbad someday?" Rongar signed.

"Leave us alone, please, all of you! We are tired, both of us, got it? Now I'll go and try to sleep. And she will do the same. We really need some rest. And Maeve knows that if she doesn't rest, I won't be able, too"

Bryn walked towards the village, though she didn't want to spend a minute in Tiffany's house. It felt like everything around was dirty.

Firouz looked at Rongar guiltily.

"Which side should we take? Sinbad's or Maeve's?"

"The side of love" the moor signed.

In the evening Sinbad found some other house to stay at. People welcomed him because his crew had killed the monster. Doubar decided to join him, and Bryn, Rongar and Firouz didn't change the shelter. Bryn had a talk with Tiffany and after that the two women made up. Maeve wasn't in her mind anymore.

Bryn found herself in a very beautiful place. It was a field full of flowers and butterflies. Very soon she discovered she wasn't alone. A tall red-haired woman came up to her.

"Maeve? Where are we?"

"Hello, Bryn. This is the Dreamland. You are dreaming, and so do I"

"So… we're having the same dream, right?"

"Yeah… let's say I've invited you here. This is the place I created long ago. It exists only in my dreams, but it's my only shelter where I can be alone"

"Hey, you aren't the exact image of what I thought you were like" Bryn said.

"Sorry I've disappointed you" Maeve smiled. "I knew you overrated me"

"In fact, I underestimated you. I knew that Sinbad could fall only for a very beautiful woman, but you surprised me"

Maeve shrugged, and it was supposed to mean "I don't care about what I look like".

"If my beauty, my body was everything he needed… Well, I used to think better about him" she frowned.

"No, you are wrong! Sinbad loves you, I know it!"

"Sweetie" Maeve said softly. "Believe me – if I'm ready to trust a man, it won't be Sinbad. I've been watching him for a long time… Thank you, by the way… And that spying brought me nothing but pain. I cried, forgave him, tried to believe again… then everything repeated. I don't wanna feel ever something like that"

"And you?" Bryn asked. "You love him too, and I know your heart is ready to forgive him, why don't you…"

"I don't trust my heart anymore".

"That's impossible" Bryn said firmly. "Are you…"

"Yes"

Bryn widened her eyes at her own guess.

"When I said you were going to close your heart it was just a figure of speech… I didn't believe you would…"

"But I will. Look at this place, Bryn, watch it attentively"

The brunette obeyed and looked around to find the fading flowers and the leaves on the trees turning yellow quite quickly.

"What is going on?"

"This is autumn, Bryn, just autumn. The time when the joy is over"

"Maeve… How can I help you? Tell me, I'm ready to do whatever, I'm ready to leave my body for whatever time you need, to see thousands of dreams, just I can't stand seeing you so unhappy"

"I won't be unhappy, Bryn" the redhead smiled. "Thanks for coming over"

Waking up at Tiffany's the other sorceress grinned, too.

"Oh yes, you won't. That's a promise".


	2. Unforgivable

Sinbad left the house he stayed at having even shared breakfast with the owners, and literally ran into the brunette sorceress. The latter seemed strangely calm to him, however, he stayed alert.

"Hey"

"Morning" Bryn smiled.

"I… just… well, I mean… sorry… that's rather to Maeve but if she's watching…"

"Sinbad" Bryn interrupted, "she's not. And that won't help anyway"

"You mean… I still have not a chance to deserve a bit of mercy?"

"Hmm… You do, I guess. Come. Perhaps I know what to do"

Sinbad shrugged but eagerly follower the sorceress to Tiffany's house.

"Maeve can't stop caring in a human way…" Bryn started her explanation but Sinbad's eyes told her the sentence was too complicated for him. "Ok, look. She can't stop loving you. However strongly she tries, she fails every time"

"Even though I am such a bastard?"

"Even despite that"

"So, if I really change, recall who I am in fact and stuff, she'll forgive me?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that"

"What do you mean?" Sinbad was trying hard to follow her possibly difficult speech.

"There's a magical procedure… It's called "heart-lock". Sorcerers use it to get rid of unnecessary emotions as a rule"

"How does it happen?"

"Well, applying a strong will and a great deal of imagination, the sorcerer locks his heart, completely. A particular undesired emotion stays inside, and can't get out. It's quite painful, but I guess doesn't involve more pain than Maeve's feeling already"

"You think she's going to lock her heart? From her love for me?"

"I know she is"

"What can I do?"

"Dream, Sinbad. Someone you can't find in your real life, you can always find in your dreams… If you try to, of course"

"How?"

"How are you looking for her now?"

Sinbad fell silent. All of a sudden he realised he wasn't looking for Maeve, not anymore. He knew he had to, he was supposed to, he wanted to, but his daily routine, new and new missions, day by day were replacing his main quest in his mind.

"You were going to a new place, trying, failing, trying again…"

"And failing again" Sinbad sighed. "Always"

"Sinbad" Bryn moved closer and touched his hand. "You won't let her down, will you?" She wanted so much to encourage him, to help him find the way, but still she knew he had to do it on his own.

"I'll be waiting for tonight"

Sinbad stirred on his bed. For already several hours he was unable to fall asleep. Now he was responsible for everything. His life, Maeve's life, everything depended on him. He helped himself up, walked a bit in the cabin until he felt like sleeping, and finally let the deep black vortex conquer him.

He remembered well the place that Bryn had described. There must have been twilight, and the scenery must have been like early autumn. But the place where he turned up was nothing like that. It was a desert, with a baking sun and lots, lots of sand. Sinbad looked around.

"This is my dream" he thought. "I must know the way out, at least subconsciously. For now, let's just walk and see".

Sinbad was walking for many hours, feeling so worn off as if it was the reality, not a dream. His legs grew numb and he was desperately thirsty. The desert didn't seem to be going to end at any side, like…

"The desert of Colossus!" stroke the idea all of a sudden. Of course. He's already seen it. He recalled his stupid bravery, his unbreakable faith in Maeve, his endless gratitude when she saved his life. When did his faith crack? When did all she'd done start not to matter anymore?

Then, at once, he turned around and saw such a familiar entrance, the one that used to lead to Turhan's shelter. "It is my memory that leads to her" Sinbad thought. "I lost her, because I prohibited myself to think of her even. Now I'll learn how to think of her again"

Sinbad entered the tunnel and found himself in a cave. As he studied the place, he saw several rows of cages along the wall, a richly decorated sofa in the centre and a particularly familiar curtain hanging over the next tunnel. Sinbad didn't really like the way the curtain was shaking, and he wasn't even surprised when the entrance he'd just used was not there anymore.

"Rumina's cave… The one where the witch put me through a test…"

Sinbad sat on the sofa, cautiously, but nothing happened. Nothing prevented him from recalling the full story he'd heard from Doubar. Having been his crewmember for two weeks, Maeve'd still rarely said to him more than "hello", "aye" or "goodnight". A couple of times he'd been able to get her talking about Dim-Dim. Her expression would stiffen, her eyes would give away grief and anxiety. Sinbad had tried to treat all these feelings with respect and compassion, sometimes winning her warm uncertain half-smile.

Their feelings hadn't been certain back then. Sinbad didn't know about Maeve, but his own emotion'd been mostly curiosity, mixed with some subtle admiration and, once in a very while, with far less appropriate thoughts.

And despite their lack of closeness, of mutual trust and time spent together, she'd already had Dermott watching his back. She'd already fought the men considering her mad and been ready to take over the ship if needed. She'd already been risking her life to save his, and perhaps, Sinbad thought, this had been the key moment. The day when he'd finally realised how truly special she was. The day when his gratitude had touched something in his heart, for a completely new feeling to start growing.

Already without amazement Sinbad watched the infernal curtains fall, freeing his way towards the next tunnel.

Sinbad had to walk a lot more. Forests, deserts, rivers and caves, they replaced each other at a light speed, as the captain's memories started flowing more freely, the shield that he created between them and himself crashing under this unstoppable stream.

When Sinbad thought he'd already recalled everything, the umpteenth tunnel took him to what looked like an empty village. It didn't cost him any effort to recognise it. As well as the man in a weird hat, standing there with a hungry stare and a knife in his chest.

"Milasko"

"You thought you would get rid of me so easily, captain?" the man smirked, his smirk promising nothing good.

"I'm not afraid of you, Vorgon" Sinbad said firmly. "You're dead, defeated, destroyed. You can't take over my body anymore"

"How wrong you are" Milasko and Sinbad started tracing a circle, still facing each other. "I'm in your mind, and everything is real for you. It's not just a dream, Sinbad. This is your alternative reality, didn't you know?"

"I don't care" Sinbad answered, his smile getting dangerous as well. "I killed you once, my pleasure to remind you how it happened"

Milasko-Vorgon laughed only.

"You had Firouz's invention, didn't you? What do you have now? Or are you going to lift me with bare hands?"

Sinbad didn't like this reminder. He didn't have anything indeed. How on earth was he going to defeat Vorgon?

"Maeve" Sinbad thought. "Maeve, she could help. If we'd known Milasko was Vorgon, she could've burnt him… But when I knew it was too late… Almost everything connected with Maeve in my life goes with "too late" I must admit…" Sinbad curved his lips in something like a pained smile, and looked at Vorgon, standing in front of him now instead of Milasko.

"Get ready, captain" the creature prompted.

"Try this" Sinbad heard a gentle voice behind him on the right. A cloud of flame flew towards Vorgon from that direction and Sinbad was able to jump backwards before Vorgon exploded, leaving a familiar trace on the ground.

Sinbad turned around. She was standing there, like long ago, as beautiful, but alone and distant. She didn't run towards him, didn't even smile, a glint of love and desire didn't appear in her eyes. He slowly came up to her. They remained standing like two strangers for a while.

"Hi" he said then, raising his hand to touch her face, but she turned her head to avoid his touch.

"Hello" she answered, stiffness and tension almost visible in the air around her. She was looking in his general direction, but not at him exactly. She was just afraid, totally afraid to look in his eyes and get lost in them. She couldn't allow him to have this power over her. Not anymore.

"Forgive me" he took her hand, this time she didn't move. "Maeve, do you hear me? I'm begging you, forgive me"

"Why?" she smiled, shrugging slightly. "Who am I to make you humiliate yourself here? You don't owe me anything. You never did"

"Maeve, I need you to forgive me. Please"

"You may do whatever you wish. I said, you don't owe me anything"

"Damn it, Maeve, I do! Stop this game! Get this cold uncaring mask off your face! You care, and so do I. We both do. We could go on, we could live a life that's ahead of us, if only you could forgive me for what I've done to you! I know how you felt…"

"What?" Maeve laughed, but it wasn't a happy laughter. "You know? Really? Well…" she looked in his eyes, for the first time and squeezed his hand that was still holding hers. Sinbad gasped. He recalled cold sea water washing over him, lethal, but unable to reach the agony he felt seeing Maeve nowhere in the dark depths. How he had felt when his crew had failed to find Maeve on the island. He felt his heart aching for his loss and his whole being seemed to be on fire.

"Like it?" Maeve said, her voice even and cruel.

"Maeve…"

"Don't say anything. Just one thing: you felt this way. I lived this way. You put me through this. When I sailed with you, I knew you cared. Then I realised, I'd thought you'd cared. Imagined. Fantasized. Call it whatever"

Sinbad turned away, sat down on the ground and sighed. Then he stood up brusquely and handed Maeve his saber.

"Take it"

"Why?"

"Maeve, I also lived the same way. Only I … tried to block the pain in every possible way, while you… it seems you had to live despite it all this time… I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me. Take the saber. If I can't live without you, I won't live at all. It wasn't a life, Maeve. It was just existence, for it was without you"

Maeve's expression remained unreadable, and nothing gave away any emotions she might feel.

"Stop this cheap farce, Sinbad. You know very well that I'm not a murderer, so I'm not gonna play your game"

"It's not a game, Maeve!" He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "It's the truth. Please, believe me"

"Before Dim-Dim contacted you back then, you mentioned, "how much you cared". I believed. And?"

"Maeve… please. Don't lock up your heart. You are loved, and you will always be. I love you"

She looked in his eyes, trying to reach his mind with her magic. His love and regret washed over her, so strong that she held her breath. Sinbad watched in amazement as she closed her eyes, full of emotions. Now she was the Maeve he knew.

"You love me…" she repeated in a whisper.

"God, I do" he answered, hugging her tightly.

"But… Sinbad. Do you understand… if you deceive me again, I won't survive it. I just won't be able to"

"I'll never hurt you again" he whispered against her lips. "That's a promise"

He closed his eyes, kissing her. When he opened them, the scenery changed. It was Maeve's Dreamland, he realised.

"Now you know where it is" she said absently, "and you can return whenever you want. I trusted you with my shelter. Don't betray it. And now it's high time you left. The crew must be already worried"

"I'll wake up in my bed, and you won't be by my side…" Sinbad sighed. "It's unfair"

Maeve smiled.

"But once you fall asleep, you can find me"

"Maeve?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't told me how you feel… about me"

She caressed his stubbled chin.

"You'd better shave, captain. I don't want to get scratches when you kiss me"

Sinbad woke up in his bed. It was already early afternoon, and he found Bryn by his side.

"How was it?" she asked.

"I think I'm forgiven…" Sinbad answered, still feeling Maeve's lips on his own and her hand caressing his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Sinbad sighed dreamily. "I hope so does Maeve"

A feeling of happiness and calmness overwhelmed Bryn, and she smiled.

"She does, Sinbad. She does. And…."

"What?"

"She loves you and is waiting for you to come"

Sinbad grinned and looked lovingly somewhere in front of him.

"I will. Allah knows I'll come very soon"

The end

A/N: Not a good piece of literature, actually… This was based more on an idea than on some writing inspiration, unfortunately :D But I'm happy I got to finish it finally. So, waiting for any reviews, positive, negative, whatever. And in any case, thanks for stopping by to read this stream of thoughts _O_

The story was renamed because one of my favourite bands, "Within Temptation", brought out their new album with this title, and although my story can't be compared with their creation by any means, I thought "The Unforgiving" goes well with the plot :)


End file.
